Just an Illusion
by FlameBlossom
Summary: On her first day at Hogwarts, Hermione is sorted into Slytherin. For seven years she has experienced verbal and physcial abuse. But she has come out on top as Head Girl. Sadly, her biggest problem, Draco Malfoy, has made Head Boy. The war has ended and Draco is still a problem. When he decides to annoy her for a week in the library, she knows its time for a change. But is it real?
1. Chapter 1

**Just an Illusion Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note:** So, I have been playing with this idea for a while now. I finally got the strength to write the thing. Read and Review! Don't forget to enjoy!

Oooo

Life had never been easy for Hermione Granger. She was thrown into a world of magic when hers consisted of none. At the sorting ceremony, her first day at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin. Many would find this shocking, being a muggleborn and all. But not just purebloods and half-bloods have the characteristics. Anyone can be cunning, ambitious, and determined. The muggleborn population in the house was slim. Her only friends consisted of other muggleborns and a very select number of half-bloods and purebloods who weren't prejudice. The 'mudbloods' looked out for one another. Ranging from first years to seventh years. They were not just verbally attacked. Hermione could take the pain however. She was strong and knew others were just jealous. She was a mudblood in Slytherin but also known as the brightest witch of her age. The narrowminded purebloods couldn't wrap their tiny little heads around that fact. That her blood was dirty but she was superior. It was normal to be jealous of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, who defeated Voldemort in sixth year. But to be jealous of her openly was against the law. This was why she was attacked more than any other muggleborn in her house. But it lessened the blow for others.

One of Hermione's biggest problems was Draco Malfoy. He was the first to ever call her a mudblood. Always there when she falls, always there to start the attack or finish it. He may have never personally hit her but the tripping, shoving, and name calling was enough to push Hermione over the edge. Even in sixth year, with half the population of Hogwarts returning and a war currently going on, he found a way to insult her. It was like she was his. He could do anything to her because she wouldn't fight back, his own personal punching bag. She was tired of it. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she was Head Girl. With the bane of her existence being Head Boy, she knew things had to change.

Like normal she woke up bright and early. She was always the last in bed and the first out of bed to avoid her Slytherin roommates. She quietly tiptoed out of bed, through the common room, and down many flights of stairs to the Prefects bathrooms. Waking up so early allowed her to not worry about encountering another person. She quickly got dressed and made her way to breakfast.

She was sitting alone when other students started to pile in. Blaise Zabini, one of the select few purebloods to be her friend, walked into the Great Hall. Followed by his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He quickly sat down beside her and grabbed a piece of toast. "Morning Hermione."

"Good morning, Blaise." Hermione always liked him. He never called her rude names, stayed neutral in the war, and was such a flirt. Always smiling and carefree. She could only imagine why he would pick Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater, to be his friend. Let alone best friend.

The rest of the breakfast was filled in comfortable small talk until Cormac McLaggen walked over. Even after the war the tension between Gryffindors and Slytherins was at an all-time high. The shock on Hermione's face was evident when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see him standing there. Blaise also turned around while many other Slytherins were staring. Everyone was expecting a show. Nothing normal ever happened in the Great Hall.

"How are you Hermione?" There was a twinkle and smile on his face as he stared down at Hermione. A determined look on his face she did not appreciate.

"I'm fine, McLaggen." She knows it was weak but she used his last name in hopes of showing him she was not interested in what he had to say. However, the smile only grew on his face. What she didn't know was that he liked girls who played hard to get. And Hermione was the perfect target for his little game.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Friday?" He had stepped closer to her seat and his eyes were penetrating hers. Daring her to reject as he leaned down. Hands behind his back.

"Well … um … I-I…" She was stuttering over her words, unable to break eye contact. She could feel all eyes on her. Holding their breath for her response. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her right up against the even stronger body.

"She's taken." Relief and appreciation washed over her like a warm blanket. Blaise as helping her get out of the possibly most horrid date McLaggen had planned. Immediately he stepped back and the smile was replaced with a frown on his shocked face. He gave a small nod before retreating back to his spot at the Gryffindor table. Silence filled the hall before the gossip started.

"Thank you so much." Hermione let out a small sigh of relief as she turned back around to her food. It looked like the day was already starting out rough.

"Any time love." She couldn't help but laugh when he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and winked. That wouldn't help the rumors. Draco, witnessing the whole exchange, stabbed his eggs rather loudly. Hermione choose to ignore his childish actions and grabbed her bag before heading to the first class of the day. However, before exciting the hall she turned around to see Blaise and Malfoy in hushed whispers. She tried not to think about it too much. He was probably just telling Blaise that he will get some kind of germ of sickness from touching her. Just Malfoy acting immature. What's new.

After Hermione's first two periods, she was on her way to lunch when she noticed a group of Slytherin girls standing by the entrance. She knew the scene all too well. They would grab her, either physical harm her or lock her somewhere over night. While rounding the corner, trying to leave, she ran directly into Blaise. He looked at her, around the corner, then to Draco. "Draco, be a lad and stand on the other side of Hermione."

"Blaise, what are you doing?" The two taller boys, much to Dracos protest, had squeezed Hermione in between them.

"Escorting a damsel in distress to lunch." She wanted to argue about the treatment but she was also very hungry. The group of girls faces dropped when they noticed Hermione's body guards. Snarls and frowns formed on their lips as they watched the three enter the hall. Unharmed to their dismay.

Hermione was in her last class of the day. Potions. Slughorn was an easy enough teacher. She was sitting in the back alone, like usual, when Malfoy walked in and sat beside her. She sat there staring at him. Waiting for him to speak. Waiting for an insult. But it never came. They worked in silence the entire time. He didn't even look at her when the bell rang and they were dismissed. Not a single word was uttered from either of their mouths for the hour. She was just glad they didn't end up in a screaming match. Even though the silence was strange. But she should be happy that all classes were over for the day.

After a quiet dinner, she was sitting alone in a secluded area of the library. Books opened to random pages and papers surrounding her. The requirement for an essay ranged from half a parchment to a parchment. Hermione however was known to go above and beyond. She wasn't titled the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Half way through her Transfiguration essay she heard the normal sound of the library doors opening. It was a Tuesday night but she loved having the library all to herself. The giant shelves, vast number of books, and old furniture warmed her heart. Flipping the page of a dusty book brought tingles to her finger tips. It wasn't until the sight of platinum blonde ruined her carefree happy feeling.

Draco Malfoy walked straight up to the table she was sitting at. He let his bag drop to the floor. Quickly he pulled out the chair opposite from her. He sat down, crossing his legs, with his feet on the table. His lips were in a smirk as he looked directly into her eyes. Hermione waited until he stopped moving. She quickly went back to finishing her essay. Trying to ignore the presence of Malfoy right in front of her. She could feel him watching her but the more she wrote the more she became absorbed into her work. Like she was sucked into her own private world.

They sat there for twenty minutes. Draco studied her features. Not afraid that she saw him. His eyes constantly ran over her. Studying her. Trying to mark her in his memory. Making sure he knew every aspect of her that he could see. Her perfectly arched eyebrows, big brown eyes, and rosy lips. The small line of freckles that formed on her nose and spread onto her cheeks. Her soft but defined jaw line and the little dip above her lips. Under her nose. Her brown eyes that held small flakes of gold as she turned the page of a book and continued to write. Her eyebrows drew together in concentration as she bit her bottom lip. He had the sudden urge to bite her lip for her but that would never end well. Him most likely injured and her storming away in a wind of robes. When she was finally done with her essay she dropped her quill and looked him directly in the eyes. He stopped studying her for a moment and challenged her eye contact. His eyes did hover on her lips for longer than necessary. Grey held brown as they looked at each other for another five minutes. She was starting to study him as well.

"Mudblood," It was clear that Malfoy has more to say but she would not allow it. Using nonverbal magic, she packed all her papers in her bag and piled all her books on top of each other. In one swift motion, she had her bag on her shoulder and swiped all of her books off the old table. Holding them close to her chest. She was marching away from the table and out the large library doors before Malfoy even had time to process or react to what just happen. He sat there with his mouth hanging open. Hermione could not believe the nerve of him. The war was over. His side lost. Why couldn't he get that through his thick head. She was going to fight back this year. Draco Malfoy would no longer be able to push her around. He was just upset that he lost. Thinking that Hermione would be his constant. Thinking that she would always be a target he could shoot. But no longer. Times were changing.

Being far to early to go to bed, she walked down various corridors. Stopping to have a chat with random paintings or looking out windows. Into the beautiful starry night. Finally, safe to return to the Slytherin dungeons, she slowly made her way down to the last floor of the castle. She stripped of her heavy robes. Put on some comfortable clothes, and climbed into bed. Closing the curtains and placing a silencing charm around her. When she as sure the spell worked, she released an aggravated scream. Still completely furious with Malfoy. Being a pureblood and all, she at least thought he could show a woman some respect. But apparently being a muggleborn slaughtered any respect he held for this woman. That night she dreamt of Malfoy. Not knowing that he planned to visit her every single day this week in the library.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an Illusion Chapter 2**

 **Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who clicked on my story and reviewed! It's really helpful and motivates me to keep writing. Anyways, things get a little feisty in this chapter. Enjoy!

Oooo

Hermione woke up to the soft buzzing of her wand. Nightmares were still flashing before her eyes as she slowly sat up. Salt streaks were running down her cheeks from where tears used to pour. During the war, she would have unimaginable nightmares. Friends … family, being killed. Unspeakable things that were worse than death. But tonight. Tonight, was different. Silver eyes stared down into her wide brown ones as the Cruciatus Curse took over every thought she had. Draco Malfoy stood above her. A smirk plastered to his chapped lips and enjoyment in his eyes. She couldn't understand how anyone could do this. Let alone enjoy such a thing. The torture continued for what felt like hours. Until, with a lazy flick of his wand, the killing curse stopped her breathing. Leaving her eyes open as they stared blankly. But it was just a nightmare. She pulled herself out of bed, trying to ignore the way her legs wobbled and the fierce gaze of Malfoys silver eyes. It was just a dream. Not real. She wanted to believe he wasn't capable of such a degrading act. Sure, she wasn't anywhere close to being his friend but he still deserved a second chance. Her actions, like yesterday, were showing him that she was not going to take his crap anymore.

She made her normal way to the bathrooms, taking a long shower, and getting ready for the day. After unlocking the door and having one foot out of the entrance, she collided with a body. Obviously, they had been waiting for the door to open. Hermione, expecting her butt to hit the floor with horrible pain, opened her eyes when it never came. Draco Malfoy was staring down at her with a curious look in his eyes. One arm wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She immediately jumped back and out of his reach. Not expecting to see him this early. With the effects of her nightmare still lingering in the air. He however was basking in the few seconds he got to hold her. Noticing the way, she reacted as well. Only slightly damaging his ego.

"Sorry."

He was still looking down at her with an almost amused expression on his face. Eyebrows raised and the corner of his lips briefly lifting. "There better be some hot water left." He had no normal venom to his voice. The action completely confused her.

She wasn't sure if he was joking or being rude. She looked into the eyes that did not hold the look she saw in her dream. The eyes that were soft and inviting. Like the stormy clouds had been pulled from the sky and placed carefully in his eyes. She quickly walked past him. Close enough to smell the clean scent radiating off of his dry, unused towel.

She sat down at breakfast alone. Ate alone. Walked to her first class alone. People were around her but her thoughts pulled reality away from her. Just drifting through the motions. Going from class to class. Focusing but losing all control when the lesson was over. Malfoy had sat beside her in potions but she completely ignored it. She was the first to finish the assignment and sat back down, reading a muggle book. After class, she decided to go for a walk, dinner wasn't on the forefront of her mind and in all honesty, she planned on skipping it.

She walked around the entire black lake. Marveling at the ripples that hit the grassy shore. The very rare sight of a tactical leaving the almost still surface. She however, did not have to wonder what the lake contained. The Slytherin dorms has an amazing view. She found herself constantly sitting in a secluded area, staring at the fish and magical creatures. Her feet stopped moving when they reached hard flooring. She was standing at the quidditch pitch, Slytherin currently practicing, and decided to stay and watch. Malfoy was about one hundred feet higher in the air than any other player. The wind ripped through his hair as he took swift dives, turns, and spins. A carefree smile was plaster to his scarily white features but his brows were slightly drawn together. Showing his true concentration. In a millisecond, his broom was pointing straight towards the ground and he was in a deep dive. Her heart was hammering as he got closer and closer to the ground. Just as fast as it happened he pulled up with the golden snitch between his fingers. His teammates gave him pats on the back while Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She had always thought the sport was too dangerous. A new person getting injured every other day and all the stupid dives the players took. It was like they had some kind of death wish.

She made her way back inside the warm castle. Thankful to be out of the cold. Like expected the Slytherin girls were just waiting by the Great Hall doors. Hermione took a secret shortcut, getting to the library, and avoiding those horrid girls. She settled herself once more at her second favorite table. Taking out all her textbooks and notes. A quill in hand, ready to go through everything, and study.

Curls were loose from her ponytail, eyebrows in a tight knot, and lips currently being bitten. At this very moment, Malfoy thought it was the perfect time to walk in. Performing the same actions as yesterday. Dropping his bag, placing his hands on his lap, and propping his legs up on the table. He sat there silently watching her as she continued to read. Knowing full well that she would have to deal with him. But she might as well finish her studying.

Finally, she placed all her materials away, crossed her arms, and meet his flickering gaze. "What do you want, Ferret?"

"Show some respect, mudblood." He said this so calmly the action enraged her more.

"Like calling someone a 'mudblood' is respectful. The war is over. Grow up Malfoy." She scoffed at him.

"You keep talking but all I hear is blah blah blah. I wonder what you friends think of … oh wait! You don't have any friends!" Anger and hurt flicker over Hermione's blazing eyes as she stood. He stood as well. Both standing their ground, a frown on her lips ad a smirk on his. Slytherins never back down.

"Take some Polyjuice and turn into someone else. Maybe I'll be able to stand you then. Just maybe. Even though anyone is better than you."

"Wow, so hurtful Granger. That one really hit me hard." He placed his hands over his chest and took a step back. Mocking her. "I wish Protego could shield me from your ugliness."

Hermione instinctively reached up and touched her hair. "Snape left me a note, he wants his greasy hair back." It was Malfoys turn to touch his blond locks.

"You're the reason Mandrakes cry. I can't believe the school would allow such filth like you to enter. Then again, Dumbledore was headmaster!"

A new passion shown on Hermione's face as she took a step towards Malfoy. Shame and disgust in her eyes. "You are exactly like you father. As veil and cruel. Not a care in the world for anyone else but yourself. Such a coward. I can't believe they let low life Death Eaters like you back into the castle!" She looked him straight in the eyes. Noticing the fall of his shoulders and drain of color from his already pale face.

None the less he took a step closer to her. "And you're just a low life mudblood. I'm surprised you don't leave a trail of dirt everywhere you go. You're not as pure and innocent as you think. Nothing more than the filth on the bottom of my shoe. That's what you are. Filth. A mudblood like you doesn't deserve the magic pulsing through that wand. You will always be a mudblood. God, it would have been so much easier if the basilisk killed you off in second year. Your death would mean nothing. Because you are nothing." Malfoy stared down into Hermiones blank face. Suddenly his words crashed down onto her like a ton of bricks. Her mask fell. In one swift motion her hand came flying through the air and smacked Malfoy square across the face. His head turned to the side from the force as his face stung. He looked back to see her running though the library. Tears pouring down her soft cheeks as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Fighting for oxygen. Malfoy knew he messed up bad. "Dammit!"

Her legs continued to push until they could no longer. Dropping to the floor of the most deserted corridor she could find. Tears openly pouring as ghastly sobs escaped her lips. Scrambling for air. She couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel, so rude. When she looked into his eyes, they were nothing like last nights. Filled with shame and remorse. But obviously, he felt bad. That didn't change the fact that he still said those words. Sure, she said hurtful things as well but his final blow was unnecessary. He could have walked away, been the coward some have grown to love. But no, he had to challenge her. Her heavy puffy eyes started to drop as she sunk further into the wall. Millions of thoughts and fears popping into her brain at lighten speed. As the moon continued to rise she continues to fall into a restless sleep. Alone in an empty corridor. No one to worry for her.

Malfoy was walking the halls. Fuming. Kicking the air and internally yelling at himself. He didn't mean a single thing he said. Yes, she was a muggleborn but he didn't care about that anymore. Hermione was such an amazing witch and person. So much better than the dirt on his shoe. He just snapped. Talking about his father has always brought out the bad side of him. He was trying to change. Couldn't she see that! Draco did not want to be anything like his father. So, when someone, he was starting to care greatly for, stated it that casually he lost it. All rationality gone. He didn't even remember half of the insults that spilled from his lips. Stumbling down yet another dark corridor, it was clearly after hours, he found Hermione. Curled up on the floor, back to the wall, lips and eyes slightly twitching.

He knew waking her up would only cause more problems. So as quietly as possible he flung her school bag over his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms. One arm under her knees while the other rested around her back. Her arms immediately went around his neck and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Taking a deep longing breath against his cold skin. For a split second, he thought she was awake but the tears that rolled down his skin and slow breathing from her body allowed him to keep walking. Up five flights of stairs and down seven corridors he stood in front of the Room of Requirements. A room he hates so much but at the same time loves. Kind of like the girl in his arms.

 _I need a safe place to rest … I need a safe place to rest … I need a safe place to rest …_

Surprisingly the room turned into his bedroom. Without a second thought, and clearly knowing the room well, he walked directly to his bed. Carefully pulling back the black sheets and placing her in them. He had to disconnect her arms around his neck as her body sunk into the mattress. Slowly he pulled the covers back up, giving her a soft, savoring kiss on the forehead. He quickly left the room before writing a short note.

Hours later Hermione woke to the soft buzzing of her wand. She rolled around in the soft sheets before bolting up right in bed. No one else was in the fairly small room but she stayed prepared. Wand at the ready. Memories of yesterday come flooding back. She passed out by a wall so how on earth was she in a bed. Hopefully still in Hogwarts. She looked around before a small white piece of parchment caught her eye.

' _I'm sorry' -DM_

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an Illusion Chapter 3**

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I am just honestly surprised people reviewed. This story is not going to people very long. Meant to be short and sweet. Also, I have to go somewhere today I really don't want to. This is the only place I can rant! Anyways hope you enjoy!

Oooo

Hermione didn't understand. Why would he call her such fowl names then transport her to a bed? It just didn't make sense. The Draco Malfoy she was used to would laugh at her helpless form on the floor. But instead he helped her. She would bet anyone that he levitated her here. Malfoy would never touch her. That was proved when he kept referring to her as fifth. But reading the note made her insides bubble. He was trying to change. Trying to be better. 'I'm Sorry' was a statement she knew he didn't utter very often. But she really did appreciate the gesture. Sad to have to leave the warm huge bed, Hermione pushed herself up and grabbed her cloak. The room had a bathroom, so she decided it would be easier to use this one than going all the way to the Prefects one.

She carefully put her clean set of robes on before exciting the bathroom and the only other door in the whole room. When she turned around, now in the corridor, the door was gone. Her hand immediately slapped against her forehead. "The Room of Requirements! Why didn't I think of that!" She wondered why she wasn't as nervous, scared, afraid, or wary of the unknown room she was in. But for some reason she trusted Draco in a strange kind of way. He may mentally and emotionally hurt her all the time but she had a feeling he would never physically harm her. Yes, he shoved her, tripped her, and pushed her against walls but it never actually hurt. He always caught her before she fell or pushed just enough to get her where he wanted her. Never too hard.

Breakfast went by in ease. She sat next to Abigail Pugh, Yatin Bhagat, Miles Bletchley, and Vaisey. Their conversation was light and happy. Talking about upcoming quidditch tryouts, professor gossip, and assignments in class. When Hermione got up to leave she looked over her shoulder to see Draco intently staring at her. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she continued to walk out of the hall. Draco was looking down at his plate with a fair blush. Embarrassed that she caught him looking. Lunch was rather the same. This time she sat by Blaise and they had a livid conversation. The entire time however Draco sat there silently. Basking in the sound of her laugh. Loving the way her lips moved when she talked. The passion in her eyes when Blaise would challenge her. Oh, how he wished he could be Blaise right now. When Draco couldn't take their playful attitude, he stood up and left. Thinking it would be easier to wait outside the classroom then feel his heart rip. Hermione would never love him. Let alone like him. She probably had a huge crush on Zabini and there was nothing he could do about it. Just being around her cleared his vision. She was wonderful. No one would ever treat her the way he would, if given the chance. She was his everything. His princess.

The final class of the day was here and like the last two Hermione and Draco sat beside each other, silently. She could feel the tension between the two. She had to talk to him but she didn't know what to say. The bell had rung and she knew if she didn't say something now she would regret it. So, with her bag over her shoulder and a few random books hugged to her chest, she approached him. They were the last one in the room. Everyone else was gone to either finish their homework before dinner or hang out. His head was down as he was packing his bag and he hasn't noticed her standing right in front of him.

"I forgive you." His head shot up very quickly. She has a determined look on her face. His eyes stared down into hers. Knowing he got the message she gave a small head nod before turning around and walking the other way. She could fill his eyes burning holes into her back until she was completely out of sight. Relief washed over Draco and a genuine smile captivated his lips.

One hour later Hermione was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She normally used this one because no one else dared to come in here; except her. She was somewhat friends with her, Myrtle. Being a muggleborn who did die from the basilisk unlike herself, Hermione could relate. When Hermione stepped out of the stall Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis stood before her. Wands drawn. Panic immediately entered Hermiones system and her heart started to pulse adrenaline.

"Grab her!" Pansy, obviously, the leader, shouted as spells started to go flying.

"Protego!" A shield burst in front of Hermione but disappeared as soon as four spells collided against it. Pansy let out a cry of frustration as they continued to fire spells.

"Expelliarmus!" Nothing worked. Hermione was outnumbered and could not fire four spells at once. She was starting to feel tried. Her spells becoming weaker and weaker as she dodged theirs. "Protego!" She tried to protect herself one more time but it was too weak. She was drained. The shield burst from the third spell as the forth flew straight through the air. Hitting Hermione square in the chest. She went flying backwards. Her back smashing against the wall with great force. She fell to her knees, a whimper of pain released her lips as she gasped for air. But the pain didn't stop. The four girls advanced on her like a predator to wounded prey. Kicking, punching, and pulling her hair. They picked her up and continued to harm her. Just to cause more damage on her already bleeding body. Shoving her into a wall just to watch her fall to the floor once more. But she would not scream or beg them to stop. They would never get that pleasure from knowing they broke her. Hermione could handle them. She could handle the pain. With one final blow Pansy kicked her as hard as she could. The air was forced out of her lungs as she dug her nails into the stone flooring. The four attackers walked away and out of the bathroom. Flipping their hair and wearing smirks on their unharmed untouched faces.

Hermione pulled herself from the ground and tried to walk forward. Her body pulsing in pain as she fell back to the floor. Tears freely escaping her eyes. She stood once more, using all her strength, as her hands gripped the sides of the sink for support. Hesitantly she raised her head and looked at the broken girl before her. Her lip was swollen and bloody. Bruises lined her jaw and cheeks. Nose bleeding as well as a gash on her forehead. Even more cuts and bruises lined her arms and legs. She was afraid to lift her shirt and see the damage they caused there as well. She quickly closed the open wounds and looked back at herself. She couldn't leave the bathroom like this. People would ask questions. She wouldn't tell on them however. That would do nothing. They would just come after her faster and harder next time.

"Celare." She performed a concealment charm on all her exposed skin. That way no one would notice anything. Slowly she readjusted her shirt, skirt, and robes. One last look at herself she quickly left the bathroom. Every step hurt but she kept pushing. Instead of going to dinner she went straight to the library. Hiding in one of her favorite secluded areas. Like the last two nights she spread books and papers out on the table. Silent tears escaped her red puffy eyes as she continued to whimper.

To her great dismay, Draco walked in. Taking the sit in front of her. She wiped her eyes and face, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did. Like the last two nights his feet were propped up on the table with his hands in his lap. But his eyes held concern and his lips were in a scowl as he studied her. They sat there in silence and he started to pick up on things. How she winced whenever she moved. Her quivering lip. Puffy eyes. And how her skin gave a sort of glow. Like there was a sell upon her. "What happen to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She started to put her books away. Just to avoid eye contact because the tears were starting again.

"You weren't at dinner." He leaned forward in his seat. His eyes boring into hers.

"I … I … It doesn't matter that I wasn't at dinner." She didn't mean to snap but he was integrating her.

"You're in pain."

"No, I'm not." Despite her words, she sucked in a large breath, biting her tongue as her knees collided with the table.

Concern and worry flooded Draco's large silver eyes. "Finite Incantanem." The counter spell rolled off his lips as he stared at her in shock. It didn't take Hermione long to realize a spell had hit her. She hastily looked down and the tears fell once more. "Hermione … what happen?" He reached for her hand but she ripped it from his grasp and stood up. Trying to ignore the pain that hit her like a wave.

"Draco, you can't just do that! Preforming a spell on another student! As Head Boy, you should know this. It's completely unacceptable."

Draco stood as well. Not afraid of the short witch and knowing she was just trying to change the subject. "Why did you try and hide this?"

All anger left her fragile form as she looked up at him. "I didn't want anyone to know." It came out as a whisper as her gaze shifted back to the floor. Ashamed.

"Who did this to you?" Anger flashed through his eyes as his hands became fist. Retraining them at his sides. His jaw set and his teeth were clenched. To stop the explosion of emotions threating to leave.

"It doesn't matter."

She brushed past him but his hand shot out and softly grabbed her wrist. Pulling her to face him. She never realized how tall he was until this moment. Towering over her as their bodies only stood inches apart. She could almost fell his warm breath on her face. "Why won't you tell me who did this?" There was a pleading in his voice that broke with him. Something she had never heard before.

"Because, you'd do something you'd regret." She slowly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Afraid to look him in the eyes that could read her so well. She first went to the hospital wing. Receiving some potions to stop the pain and to get rid of the bruising. She knew she couldn't go back to her dorms with them there. They would try to hurt her again. So instead, she went to the Room of Requirements.

 _I need the same place as last time … I need the same place as last time … I need the same place as last time …_

When she opened the door, she let out a sigh of relief. Taking a quick shower and looking all over her hurt and discolored body. She climbed into bed. Loving the feeling of the black and green silk sheets against her aching skin. She took a little bit more of the potion she was instructed to take and sunk back into the covers. Burying her face into the comforting smell of the pillow. Her headache and pain eased away as she inhaled the intoxicating scent. Having no idea that this was an exact copy of Draco Malfoys room. Smell and everything. The pain almost forgotten.

 **Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just an Illusion Chapter 4**

 **Authors Note:** I rather like this chapter. Definitely one of my favorites. I love the next two as well but this one is just. Anyways, enjoy!

Oooo

The only thought that entered Hermiones mind when she woke up was thank god it's Friday. The school weeks were getting increasingly harder. But throw in Draco Malfoy and a beating. That was just ten times harder than it had to be. She was glad to note all her bruises had disappeared over night thanks to the potion. No need for another concealment charm. Instead of showering she put on a new set of robes and raked her fingers threw her hair. Trying to decrease the fluff and increase the curl definition. She just wanted the day to be laid back and easy. No exams or quizzes. No fighting. No problems. And it seemed like life was going to give her this one thing. She just never expected the events that would unfold today, after she stepped out of the hidden room.

Breakfast was great. She wore a smile the entire time. Helping first years, talking to students, and cracking jokes. She was not the center of attention today. Or at least she thought she wasn't. Draco Malfoy could not stop thinking about her. She was his center of attention. Everywhere he looked she was there. In a crowd his eyes would find her. He could pick her voice out blindfolded. She was absolutely hypnotizing but she hated him.

The day was still going smoothly. Just like she wanted. Hermione was on her way to her second class of the day. Bag over her shoulder, books in her hand. She turned down a less populated corridor. Maybe ten other students currently in the hallway. What caught her attention however, was the white blond walking her way with his two friends. Vincent Goyle and Theodore Nott. When their eyes meet from across the corridor she gave him a proper snarl. He did deserve it. For the way he has been treating her lately. So, on again off again with his moods. Plus, she was still very angry at him for casting that spell on her yesterday. Revealing the one thing she was trying to hide. Yes, he was just checking to see if she was all right but she can take care of herself. She let the distaste of seeing him clearly show on her face. He didn't own her. He had no right. But Draco did not appreciate the look. He thought his actions yesterday were nice and helpful.

Sadness flashed in his eyes for the briefest amount of a second before it returned to his normal smug glow. When she was walking past him, their shoulders almost touching and her head held high, everything changed. Her books and bag were thrown on the floor and her back was pressed against a wall. But it didn't hurt. Nothing like when the girls shoved her into the wall yesterday. She was looking passed Draco and at her books all over the floor. Not noticing his hands resting on her hips, pushing her further into the wall. His thumbs lightly drawing circles. She was too upset to even notice the simple caring act.

"Draco my books! You can't just do that! Look at my stuff! Show some respect! To a woman no less. I would assume someone as thick as you could still understand the definition of a gentlemen!" She was still looking at her books. Pages surely bent and spines quite possibly snapped. "Do you know how hard it is to …" The words died in her throat as she looked into his eyes. There was no denying the lust that was swimming around in his grey depths. They both knew it. But there was something else. Another emotion. One Hermione had never seen someone look at her with. But she couldn't identify it for the life of her. That was because no one had ever loved her like Draco did. Malfoy men can be very possessive over things that are theirs. She may deny being his but he knew. She was and will always be his. His witch. His girl. His love. His.

Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened as he lowered his face towards hers. Resting his lips right next to her ear but making sure their bodies didn't touch. She could feel his hot breath on her exposed neck. "Never look at me like that again, mudblood." She had regained some of her sanity and was about to scold him for the nasty word but her heart stopped. His tongue slowly slipped into her ear. The next moment he was walking down the corridor. Her pulse started to race as she stood their paralyzed. Her heart finally finding the will to beat. A group had formed around the pair, expecting a fight, but now they were just staring at the frozen girl in confusion.

She hastily grabbed her books and bag before walking in the other direction. Her mind was racing and was telling her to look back. To get one more glance. Big mistake. Draco was standing at the other end, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. When he challenged her gaze his smirk only grew as her face became as red as a Gryffindor tie. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. But she was just so close. His body was begging for her touch. Her taste. Her scent. He couldn't get enough of it. His drug.

Hermione was frazzled the rest of the day. Barely able to focus in her classes. Never raising her hand. A lunch she sat alone at the end of the table. Just staring at her food. In potions, when Draco sat by her she nearly had a heart attack. Shouldn't he be embarrassed around her! Oh wait, he's bloody Draco Malfoy. Known as the Slytherin Sex God. Anyway, Hermione was embarrassed enough for the both of them. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. Focusing on her textbook and notes as much as possible. His presence was getting harder to ignore. Every so many minutes he would scoot his chair closer. By the end of the class their arms were almost touching. So, when the final bell rang, Hermione bolted from the room. Ignoring the stares as she ran down different corridors. Safe inside the library she collapsed at the same table she had been using for the last week.

She liked finishing her homework on Friday. Left Saturday and Sunday free while everyone else slaved away to get it done. Plus, most people were outside or with friends on Friday. The library completely empty except for herself and a few select students. But she was the only one who stayed till it closed and sometimes passed hours. She was made fun of for it but the library was like home. One of the only connections she had to the muggle world. Books. Yes, some screamed and other flew but the text on paper was no different from the books she used to read. Her happy oasis was popped when Draco came out of nowhere. Talking a seat. She should have seen this coming. Clearly, he just wanted to embarrass her more today. She should move. Or burn the seat. Or tell him to leave. Any would really work. Plus, it would stop the slight acceleration of her heart.

"Could you leave?" She was tapping her quill against the table while her tongue trace her teeth.

"And why would I do that?" What scared her the most was his smile. A genuine, happy smile. It lite up his whole face. She couldn't deny it. But in this very moment all she wanted to do was wipe that smile off his smug perfect little face. The images flashing before her eyes made her smile inwardly.

"Fine then, I'll go." She was in the middle of collecting her work when he placed his hand on top of hers. Making her stop and sending jolts of electricity up her arm.

"I wanted to talk to you." She had a choice. Leave now and not look back or stay and see what he had to say. She personally preferred the first option but her curiosity got the best of her. Making her stay. She put everything away except a single book and sat back down.

"Well, go ahead." Thinking it best not to look at him, Hermione flipped open the book and began to read. Ever few lines she would look up. He still hadn't said anything, just watching her with the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen. It was actually starting to annoy her. She began to lightly tap her foot while her concentration was slipping. She tried desperately to focus on her book but the words were beginning to blur. "God, Draco! You are exactly like water! Hot and cold. I stayed here because you wanted to talk to me and in the last fifteen minutes you haven't said anything." She got up from her seat and began to pace in front of the table. "I just don't understand you and its making me exhausted. Tuesday and Wednesday, you are mean to me. Calling me horrible names and making me cry. Thursday, you are worried about me. And today you … you … you pulled that stunt in the corridor! What am I supposed to think? And who do you think you are doing this to me!" She pointed an accusing finger at him before continuing to pace.

"And what stunt did I pull today?" He stood up and took a step closer to her. No emotions shown on his pale face. "I don't recall a 'stunt' today in the corridors." Every step he took forwards she took one backwards. Until her back was pressed up against a bookshelf. "You will have to remind me."

"Well um … you made me drop all my books." Hermione was feeling very flustered. He was standing so close. Any movement would allow them to touch. She knew he was doing this on purpose but why.

"Did I now?" he raised a single perfectly shaped eyebrow as he placed both his hands on the bookcase. By her head, trapping her.

"Yes, and you pushed me up against a wall." She was trying to act brave but on the inside, she was dying. She was in Slytherin for a reason.

"I think it's coming back to me." His face was ever so slightly getting closer.

"Then you called me a mudblood." Draco frowned while Hermione smiled.

"What else?"

"That was it. You shoved me and called me a horrible name."

"Well when you put it that way I sound like a monster."

"You are a monster."

Upset by her words Draco tried to change the emotion in the room. Lowering his lips to her ear like in the corridor. "Sure I did nothing else?" Hermione could only nod. Clearly affected by the close proximity. Draco inwardly smirked as he playfully bit her ear lobe. Her gasp rang through the quiet library as he proceeded to lick her neck before pulling away and looking at her blush stained face. He loved everything about her. She was so innocent, so pure, so amazing. She was one of the reasons he hated Voldemort. She was what he was secretly fighting for. The light in the darkness. He gave her a smile and a quick look over before grabbing his bag and heading for the dungeon.

Her not pushing him away either time was a start in his eyes. Maybe just maybe there was a slim chance that she would like him back. Maybe just maybe in a crazed world she would fall for him. See him for who he was trying to be and not who he used to be. The thought made him smile outwardly as he entered the seventh-year boy's dormitory. All eyes immediately fell on him. "What are you all looking at?" He barked at his friend which made them all look away but Blaise. Yes, he was changing but that didn't mean he had to be one hundred percent nicer.

"What's got you so chipper?" One of the things Draco hated most about Blaise was his ability to read him so well. Yes, they have been friends since they were little but it was still upsetting at times. Draco could hide nothing form him for long.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco removed his shirt and put on some long sleeping pants.

"That's not what your face says."

"Oh, sod off." Draco drew the curtains around his bed and settled his head on is pillow. He really wished he could go back to the Room of Requirements and ask for his room at home. But Blaise would notice and either as questions or follow. When in reality all he wanted was a good night sleep. He tried to think of happy things instead of the pain in his back. Like Hermione. Her hair, smile, laugh, voice, lips, scent, comebacks, intelligence, really anything about her. His dreams have been nothing but her. That's why he liked sleep. She would talk to him willingly there.

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just an Illusion Chapter 5**

 **Authors note:** I understand that some of you think Draco is possessive but that's my favorite kind of Draco. Honey. Malfoy men get what they want when they want it. Plus, just read the title. Enjoy!

Oooo

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Hermione Granger was being a coward. If she saw Draco today she had no idea how to act. Or how he would act. Luckily it was Saturday and the chances of running into him were none too low. Plus, she knew a very secret spot. After breakfast, she quickly sped off to the library. Her favorite hidden spot was a three-person couch with a small coffee table in front. It was competently sectioned off from the rest of the library. You had to squeeze through a small gap to even enter the equally small space. The sides of the couch were touching bookcases while the back was against the castle wall. Hermiones all-time favorite spot. She even slept in this spot for safe keeping. In reality she liked it better than her bed in the Slytherin dorms. It was like the spot was made just for her. She thought she was the only one who knew about it until the insufferable ferret had to slip through the gap. Was it his plan to annoy her every day of the week? Or does him showing up everyday happen to be a coincidence. Recovering from her initial shock she quickly addressed his hovering presence. "Are you following me?"

"Why on earth would I be doing that?" He placed his hands on his hips in a very woman like manner.

"Well it's just that, I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot." She fiddled around in her bag before finding the book she wanted to read for the day.

"Granger, have you forgotten that I'm second in our class? I know a few different quiet places. This being one when you want to get away from others." He flopped down on the couch beside her. Laying his head next to her legs as his feet dangled off the end of the couch.

"The why are you bothering me?" Her book was already open and in her hand. Her eyes scanning line after line as she barely mumbled her argument.

"Just shush Granger. I'm trying to sleep here." She honestly could not believe the audacity of him. Coming to an area she was already occupying. Taking over half the couch and proceeding to shush her. When her eyes did leave the page, he was in fact sleeping. Or looking like he was trying. She signed quietly to herself before her eyes began to scan the page faster and faster. Subconsciously her hand found Draco's hair. Combing her fingers through his soft locks and twisting random strands around her slim fingers. Draco lay there frozen. Afraid to move because what if she takes her hand away. He only came to the library to be around her. She was so calming and easy to be around. Plus, the small head message he was getting felt great. Better than expected. After another ten minutes, she suddenly stopped and Draco let the frown show on his face. "Don't stop. Keep going."

"Huh?" She glanced over at him and quickly withdrew her hand like it had caught fire. Draco let out a sigh and sat up. He knew it was too good to last. He sat in the middle seat, their legs almost touching, with his arms against the back of the couch. She however, was paying no attention. Completely absorbed in her book. Her eyes would grow and her lips would part when anything interesting would happen. He leant his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Feeling her body heat. Suddenly her hand was gripping his knee and his eyes snapped open to look at her. But she didn't even notice. Her eyes were moving lightning speed against the pages as she bite her lower lip with nerves. She slowly began to trace circles all over his thigh. Apparently, Granger had to always be doing something with her hands. The type of person that can't keep still for long. But he would savor any touch she would give him. He let his eyes droop once more until he could no longer handle the feeling. Her circles were getting higher up and closer to his inner thigh. He had to suck in a breath before speaking.

"Stop that." His voice came out huskier than expected and his eyes were glossed over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize." Like before she quickly withdrew her hand and had a light blush staining her cheeks. She had touched him twice. Not once. Twice.

"It's fine. I'll see you later Granger." Hermione was a little confused about his abrupt leave. But none the less she laid back along the warm couch until her eyes slowly began to drift. A familiar smell hitting the tip of her nose before she was fast asleep.

Draco on the other hand was storming through the halls. A rightful scowl on his face. He couldn't believe how much the know it all affected him. And she didn't even realize! These past few days Draco has truly tested his limits. Friday got very close to the breaking point. She tasted so good that he literally had to leave before he did something rash. Something she most likely wouldn't want to do. But her lips were so captivating. Drawing him in like a mouse to a trap. He couldn't stop it. He needs her lips. Small. Rosy. Plump. He needed to clear his mind. Quickly, he ran to the dungeons, grabbed his broom, and sprinted towards the quidditch pitch. The feel of the wind in his hair felt amazing. Blowing all his random thoughts away and just leaving her. He was so sorry. He didn't realize how much her pain and tears could affect him so much. He was a child. A bully. A jerk. And what hurt most of all was he was all those things to her. He couldn't fathom a way to apologize. To tell her, show her, how truly sorry he was. She was to forgiving. Wearing her heart on her sleeve and Draco was afraid he would crush it. Rip it away and leave her broken. He didn't want that. He wanted her happy. Smiling and laughing. He wanted her to know he was sorry. You could say that his feelings starting for her in first year on the Hogwarts train. Watching her rip into the Weasel like that made his heart flutter. But over the summer his father filled his head with nonsense and she became nothing. She became a mudblood. But that didn't stop his eyes from finding her. In third year that slap set him straight. He wouldn't tell the others but he realized she was better. How can she be considered lower and dirtier when she was the smartest and most pure thing he had ever meet? He continued to do dives and twist until the sun set. Leaving the moon and stars as his only light source. He already missed dinner and decided to see if Hermione was still in her 'secret spot'.

"Granger!" When he returned, he found her passed out. Book held close to her chest. And yes, he did spend a few longing moments staring at her. Like the soft slow rise and fall of her chest. But she had to wake up sometime.

The noise completely caught her off guard, causing her to shoot up a little too fast and fall off the couch. Her butt hit the ground with a hard thud. Draco couldn't help but smile a little when she looked over at him. She had to blink a few times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Ow Malfoy! What do you want?"

"You missed dinner and quite frankly so did I. Let's go down to the kitchens." He stuck his hand out to help her up and Hermione didn't even think twice about accepting it. They didn't have to worry about running into other students. It was already ten and most students had returned to their common rooms or an empty classroom. Draco quickly tickled the pear and held the door open for Hermione. Not even thinking twice about it.

"Master Draco, Miss Hermione, what can Wonky do for you?" Hermione looked down at the short elf wearing nice clothes. He had two huge brown eyes that held so much emotion. She was just glad to see all the elves were wearing clothes. In her fourth year, she tried to go on strike, in hopes of gaining them more rights, but there's only so much a fourteen-year-old girl can do.

"Could you be so kind to give us each a plate of what was for dinner. Also, two glasses of pumpkin juice." Hermione could tell he was being extra nice to the house elves because of her. However, she didn't mind. As long as they were being treated fairly.

"Wonky would be honored. Coming right up Master Draco." The elf quickly sped off and Draco lead Hermione to a table. Taking a seat across from her. The dinner for the evening happen to be spaghetti. Neither spoke as they begin to dig in. Draco however was hating the silence. He wanted to hear her speck instead of watch her eat.

"You know I'm quite the ladies' man." The moment he said it he knew it was absolutely the wrong thing to say. How could she possible respond to that?

Hermione finished chewing her food as an amused glint sparkled in her eyes. "Are you?"

"Yes, but it's mostly because of my charm. In the muggle world, I assume you know this, people use pickup lines. And I have to say I'm quite good at them." He gulped nervously at her piercing expression. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Let's hear them then." That's what the look was. She was challenging him. And Draco was never one to refuse or lose a challenge.

He sat up straighter in his chair and looked her directly in the eyes. Challenge accepted. "If I was an octopus all three of my hearts would beat for you."

"Aw, that's ones sweet but I have to say, pretty pathetic. Your lips look lonely, wanna meet mind?"

Getting over his initial shock he quickly realized that she was engaging in a pickup line duel. And starting off quite heated. "If you were a library book, I'd check you out." He winked at her noticeable blush when his eyes glanced over her body.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you."

"What the hell is a parking ticket?"

"Honestly Draco, we learned about them in Muggle Studies!"

"Whatever. If I told you, you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"

"Very funny. Is that a mirror in your pants? Because I see myself in them."

"The word of the day is legs. Now come over here and help me spread the 'word'." Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. Quickly she flung the spaghetti on her fork at his face. Struggling to sallow the juice.

"Don't be so nasty."

Draco had no idea what she just said. His eyes were large and his mouth was hanging open. His arms were frozen, his fork almost in his hanging mouth. Spaghetti sauce was dripping from his face. "Did you just throw food at me?"

"Well, since your face has sauce on it and I can only assume your lap has the spaghetti on it, yes I did just indeed throw food at you." She had her finger placed on her chin. Pretending to be in deep though as she fought back the laughter in her throat. Suddenly a handful of food smacked her in the face and she stared at Draco licking his fingers.

"Oh, it's on!" Hermione dived for cover as she drained her whole glass of pumpkin juice on his head. Sauce was flying. Spaghetti was on the floor. Bread was being thrown and house elves were excitedly handing each Slytherin more food. An arsenal of strawberries came hurdling towards Draco's chest. But he swiftly hit the deck to avoid the rest. A bowl of jam smacked Hermione square in the back as she went sprinting across the room. Draco had another bowl of sauce in his hand. But he couldn't find Hermione. She was trying to be stealthy. Trying to sneak up on him. But one does not simply sneak up on Draco bloody Malfoy!

"Come out, come out where ever you are Hermione!" The sound of running footsteps was heard behind him as he quickly spun around. Hermione had a cheesecake in her hand and a mischievous smile on her face. Without thinking Draco smoothly grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. The sound of the cake hitting the floor carried throughout the kitchen. "Got you."

"No fair! Now put me down." She started to pound her fist against his toned back but it didn't affect he. He repositioned her on his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. It was now pasted curfew and the castle wad dead quiet. She could only imagine the amount of noise they were making. "Where are we going? Draco! Put me down!"

"Shush unless you want to wake the whole castle. If Filch finds us how are we supposed to explain this?" Hermione shut up and smashed her face into his back. Gripping his shirt with her hands and breathing in his intoxicating scent she knew all too well. After so many corridors and a random flight of stairs Draco stopped walking. He set her down and took a step forward. Pressing her back against the wall with his hands around her waist. He started to lean closer and closer. His face barely an inch away from hers. Hermione closed her eyes. Waiting for the touch. "You've got a piece of bread in your hair. Did you know?" With one last smirk, he was gone. Leaving her alone in a random place at Hogwarts. When she turned around her back had been on the Prefects bathroom door. It hadn't been random at all. She sighed to herself and entered the large dark bathroom. What shocked her the most was that she was sad he left.

 **There will be one more chapter!**

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just an Illusion Chapter 6**

 **Authors Note:** Last chapter! I don't know if I should be happy or sad or both. It seems like both is the best option. But I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. It honestly means the world to be and I never thought I would get a review. I hope you enjoyed and can't wait to see you in my next story! Enjoy the last chapter.

Oooo

Hermione had been planning all Sunday. She needed something cruel but not too much to perform on Draco. She didn't appreciate the way he woke her up from her nap the other day. Plus, the plan he had to annoy her every day of the week until she talked to him. So, on Sunday she sat alone in the Room of Requirements. Pacing back and forth. Thinking of idea after idea. But soon discarding each one. She wanted one that would make him angry but not enough to stop talking to her. She was starting to fancy their little talks. Her plan was officially taking action. On Monday morning, she sat alone in the Slytherin common room. Draco and herself did not have a class right after breakfast. Therefore, he would be sleeping in. So, when breakfast was halfway over she snuck up to the seventh-year boy's dormitories. Locking the door just in case anyone tried to come in. She highly doubted that because class started right after breakfast but just to be safe. She quietly tip toed over to his bed and got in. He wasn't wearing a shirt and for some reason she found that so typical. Her eyes ran over his toned stomach a few times and she mentally had to slap herself. She needed to focus on the simple but devious plan.

She slowly ran one of her cold fingers from his jaw line to his neck. Whispering in his ear. "Draco … Draco you have to wake up…" She lightly bit his ear lobe before looking at his sleeping face. He gave a small moan and pulled the covers tighter around himself. Well at least she could say she tried. But drastic times call for drastic measures. And she was never one to do something simply. Drama is the only kind of action. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! MAD EYE MOODY IS COMING WITH HIS PET HIPPOGRIFF AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO TURN YOU INTO A FERRET AGAIN!" In a blur of motion Draco had Hermione pinned underneath him, with his wand to her throat. She should have felt scared but instead laughter was taking over her small body. She was clutching her stomach while tears rolled down her cheeks. "What were you going to do! Pin Moody to your bed!" The look on his face only made her laugh harder. Gasping for air.

"Shut up." He removed the wand and stared down at the girl below him. "Why did you have to wake me up like that? You know a poke or a little shake would have done job. I would never wake you up like that!"

"Mhm. How would you wake me up? Pouring freezing cold water over my head or maybe shoving me off the bed?" She crossed her arms and stared into his eyes. Challenging him.

"No, I would do something a bit hotter." His voice was husky as he brought his lips to her exposed ear. "More like, Hermione honey … it's time to wake up …" He slowly kissed the sensitive but of skin below her ear and Hermione went stiff. Suddenly the door shot open and she let out a gasp before trying to shift further down the bed. Draco growled at the intrusion as his body hid Hermiones. "Blaise!"

"Woah, sorry mate. Just forgot my book." Blaise being the person he is, took as long as possible to reach his trunk and get the book. He stopped in the middle of the room to analyze the scene his friend was currently in. "So, Draco, who's there with you? Another Slytherin perhaps? Or have we been a little risky and gone for Gryffindor?" He had a smirk on his face as the glaring blond didn't scare him. At least not anymore.

"Blaise!"

"Fine. Fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Or hers!" With that last absolutely necessary comment he ran from the room as fast as he could. Slamming the door as he sprinted to class. Draco would probably hurt him for it later but oh was it worth it.

Draco quickly spun around so his back was against the bed, then sat up. Causing Hermione to be sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He started to hungrily kiss and lick different parts of her neck. Hermione placed her hands on his bare chest, trying to push him away. But his arms around her waist only pulled her closer and tighter. "Draco stop. This wasn't how this morning was supposed to go. Stop. Draco, I'm warning you."

"How was this morning supposed to go?" His voice came out muffled against her neck. His arms continuously getting tighter around her waist. Subconsciously she started to tilt her head, allowing him more access to her neck.

"Well um, I was supposed to scare you. Which I guess I succeeded in. But I didn't take into account what would happen afterwards or how you would react. This however, was furthest from my mind." Draco could tell she was only talking so much because she was nervous. But he found it to be the cutest thing. Another thing he would grow to love about her.

"I'm just getting my revenge. What do the muggles say? Ah yes, the early bird gets the worm." He smirked against her skin as she stuttered for words. For the last thirty seconds, he had been sucking on a piece of skin as her fingers drew absent circles against his chest. He gave one last bite and pulled away to admire his handy work. A hickey was forming on her neck. Blood red with a hint of purple for the whole of Hogwarts to see. A love bite. Draco Malfoy had claimed Hermione Granger.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Hermione quickly placed her hand on her sore neck. "What did you do?"

He slowly placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. His lips almost touching hers with every word he uttered. "Don't place a concealment charm on it." He could tell she was about to protest. "Please." She didn't know why but she found herself nodding to his request. She disconnected her limps with his and was walking towards the door. "Hey Granger?" She stopped in the door frame and looked back at the mysterious blonde.

"Yes?"

"Wake up. You're going to be late for class."

"I am awake." Trying to ignore the random comment she left the common room. Walking the halls with a hickey on her neck. She was trying to cover it with her hair and robes, not breaking her promise. She would not use magic to cover it. Even if she felt like all eyes were on her.

But as the day went on things got fizzy. Time wasn't moving. The sky looked like a painting and other students were becoming blurs. She felt like she was floating. She thought maybe it was due to her good mood but a rip appeared in her vision. Slowly her eyes started to creak open and she was meet with red. Hermione Granger was in seventh year. Head Girl. But a Gryffindor. She was in her Gryffindor dormitory, Gryffindor bed, with her Gryffindor robes laying on the back of her chair. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil soft snoring could be heard from across the room. Her best friends were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. All members of the Golden Trio. And they had won the war last year. Hermione couldn't believe it. She was never in Slytherin and her and Draco didn't have that strange relationship going on. Everything was fake but it felt so real. It was just a dream. She couldn't fathom the idea. It felt like life. It felt real. But it was just a dream.

She hesitantly got ready and took a seat next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She looked over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with the man that stole her dream. She wanted him to remember. Wanted him to come over and kiss her. Hold her. But the idea of him remembering anything was ludicrous. It was her dream. Not his. Plus, they didn't even like each other. After the war, Draco somewhat cooled down. He was still rude to the Golden Trio and all Gryffindors. But it wasn't as often as it used to be. He never went out of his way to annoy them and in this current moment that was all Hermione craved. More than anything. She wished she could go back to sleep. To be back in the library with him sitting beside her. Annoying her, but none the less still beside her. Was the Draco in her dream the real Draco? The one you got to meet after the mask was removed. Was her brain trying to tell her something she had been shutting out for the last sixth years? That Draco Malfoy was human. That he sought redemption and could be a good person. A better person. That he could change and would be willing to prove that if given the chance. She just didn't understand. How could a dream make her fall from him? She had grown to like him in her dream. The him when he was nicer and alone. The him when his mask was gone and he could be the real Draco Malfoy. But was that even the real Draco Malfoy? Or had she fallen in love with this fictional idea of someone who couldn't change. Wouldn't change. They didn't even know each other! Not a single nice comment uttered between the two. They could barely be near each other without fighting. But what if her brain was telling her to push? Trying to get her to meet the unmasked Draco.

The rest of the day was a blur. She couldn't focus in class. Couldn't think about anything but him. Everywhere she went her mind drifted to the blond. Her conversations lasted less than thirty seconds each. She found herself looking at him multiply times. So, when she was walking down a corridor with Harry and Ron at her sides she spotted Draco talking to Blaise. Her feet just continued to move. Like her brain and heart already decided to take action before she had time to process it. "Malfoy!"

He looked away from Blaise and saw Granger heading right towards him. A nervous look on her face. "Granger, what do you …" But his words were cut off when she grabbed his tie and pulled his face down to her level. Smashing her lips against his. She pushed his back into the wall and continued to kiss him. Her fingers twisting a button on his shirt. Getting over the initial shock Draco closed his eyes and started to kiss her back. His arms slid around her waist on instinct. She smiled against his lips before pushing against his chest and walking down another corridor. Draco leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath as Blaise was laughing. He was giving Draco pats on the back as Harry and Ron stood their dumbfounded. Hermione didn't know if she should be scared or happy. The moment their lips touched it was like fireworks went off. A warmth flooded her body as she fit in his arms so perfectly. She was just glad he didn't push her away. He actually kissed her back. But unable to face all the shocked faces, including his, she fled as gracefully as possible. Hermione Granger does not going around kissing unsuspecting boys. The problem was, she just did.

Draco was beyond shocked. Hermione Granger the muggleborn, brightest witch of her age, and member of the Golden Trio just snogged him, Draco Malfoy the pureblood, second in their year, and Death Eater. Before he knew what was happening he was running after her. She was all the way at the end of another corridor when Draco finally spotted her brown bouncing curls. You couldn't imagine how many times he wanted to touch them. "Granger! What the hell was that?" He stormed down the hall and stopped in front of her. Only inches separating them as he towered over her little form.

"Testing something." She had a smirk on her flushed face. She had seen the real Draco. The nice Draco. The demasked Draco. She was no longer afraid. Just curious at who he really was.

"Testing what?" He was tapping his foot and clenching his jaw tightly.

"Oh, just how good of a kisser you really are." She couldn't tell him about the dream and just decided to get a laugh out of this situation. The bluntness shocked Draco. He couldn't help but study the beautiful Gryffindor standing below him.

"And?"

"I've had better."

His jaw dropped and he stared at the smirking girl. He rather fancied this intriguing Granger. It was his turn to smile mischievously. "I've had better my ass." He quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Neither could deny the spark. The feeling. It wasn't just lust. There was something there. A type of chemistry they had been ignoring for six years. And for what? Blood, friends, rivalries? But now, in the heat of the moment, it was Dracos turn to push Hermione against a wall.

 **THE END!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Also, if anyone wants to BETA my next story direct message me or email me!**


End file.
